


Public

by skamstories



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamstories/pseuds/skamstories
Summary: A requested blurb about Eleonora and Edoardo being a public couple at school.





	Public

Eleonora couldn’t help but think it was funny that she and Edoardo thought they had been so careful and secretive, but everyone at school had seen right through them. After the tumultuous start to their relationship, she was relieved it had been a relatively drama-free transition into being a public couple at school.

As she walked through the school hallway, hand in hand with Edoardo, they only got one or two curious looks. Well, on a good day.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Edoardo asked her, squeezing her hand gently.

Eleonora shrugged, moving her free hand to rest on his forearm as she leant her head lightly on his shoulder. “I don’t mind. We can do dinner again at my place if you want? Or we could go out for dinner?”

He smiled gently. “Let’s go out. We can go see a movie too if you want?”

She nodded her head against his arm. “Sounds good.”

As they walked into the courtyard, Eleonora felt everyone’s eyes on them. While for the most part they didn’t get a dramatic amount of attention, in areas like this it was hard to avoid feeling like there was a spotlight on them.

Sometimes she’d get a rush of missing what it was like when it was just the two of them in their own, secret, world.

“Remember that room we used to make out in?” Eleonora asked suddenly, not listening to what Edoardo had been saying.

Edoardo stopped mid-sentence, looking over at her with a curious expression before a smirk replaced it. “Yes, bellisima.”

“Let’s go there now”.

Edoardo laughed, steering her back the way they’d come.

And that’s how they ended up in the cramped janitor’s closet on the first floor, Eleonora with her back pressed firmly to the wall and Edoardo with his mouth attached to her neck.

She liked that they could walk the halls holding hands now, but it really was better when it was just the two of them.


End file.
